Advice
by MrWezlum18
Summary: Sora, Cloud, and Leon talk about their love lives. Some humor, some drama, pretty well written in my opinion. Boy do I love reviews.


Sora, Cloud, and Leon sat on the defensive wall of Radiant Garden. The wall had been rebuilt so as to keep out heartless, but since the elimination of Organization; things had been pretty calm. They had no injuries to speak of. They

each had full stocks of items. Their weapons gleamed from the last time they had sharpened them. There was nothing to do. So Sora struck up a conversation.

"So Cloud. I've been trying to figure out how to tell Kairi how I feel about her, but I just can't figure out the right way to say it. You think you could give me some advice or something?"

Cloud had been zoning out and only heard half of what Sora said, "What was the question?" He asked snapping back to reality.

His face turning ever more red, Sora repeated himself, "I want to tell Kairi how I feel about her; Can you give me some advice?"

"You're asking ME for romantic advice?"

"Well... Yeah, can you help?"

"You're seriously asking ME for advice in your LOVE LIFE?"

"Why so shocked?" asked Sora, confused.

Cloud shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Well... let's just say... that I'm not the... the best person to... well, It's more like I'm kind of in the same situa... well I guess not actually..."

Sora blinked. "Ummm... what?"

"Nothing." said Cloud finally, "I'm not a good person to ask on that subject."

"Why not?" asked Sora, even more puzzled, "You've got Aerith and Tifa running around after you, and I'm pretty sure Yuffie's been throwing some hints your way too."

Cloud smacked a hand to his forehead. "Yuffie too?"

"Well, yeah." answered Sora. "It's so obvious, even I picked up on it. Anyway, you've got so many, er, lady-friends, I thought you might be able to help me."

Cloud sighed. "Look kid, I've got my own love-life to deal with. Ask Leon. He's much better with this stuff."

Leon, who had been listening this whole time, now mentally cursed Cloud as Sora came over and sat next to him instead.

"So Leon, I want to-"

"I know." Leon cut him off.

"Oh, so can you-"

"No."

"...Let me guess. It's COMPLICATED?"

"Not really. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on! I know you have a girlfriend, Aerith mentioned her a while back..." Sora fell silent, noticing the death glare he received from Leon.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

Leon glanced at him. Leon knew he wouldn't be able to scare off Cloud that easily, especially since Cloud was probably hoping to hear something that would solve his romantic qualms too.

Irritated, Leon said, "Listen, my situation was totally different than yours Sora. You can just be yourself and it'll work out fine."

Sora opened his mouth to argue, but he was cut off again, "Trust me Sora. Even with the little interaction I shared with Kairi, I can tell she feels the same way about you."

Sora thought for a few seconds, scratching his head. Then he jumped off the battlement and started walking briskly away. "Nothing seems to happening here, I think I'll go find out."

Sora was already running by the time he reached the steps leading towards Merlin's house, and the gummi ship. As he disappeared they heard one last 'Thanks guys!' echo through the district.

Cloud and Leon sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then, Leon started to laugh softly. "Ah to be young and in love for the first time, eh Cloud?"

Cloud chuckled too. "How nostalgic." he agreed.

"I remember. He's only a little younger than I was. I thought I didn't need that kind of bond. Boy was I wrong."

"'You could by with scraped knees', but women will drive you nuts." said Cloud.

"Changed my whole philosophy of life." said Leon, thinking of another time.

"Gave me an identity crisis."

"Do I even want to hear that story?" asked Leon, taken aback slightly.

"All that's important is that I got over it. In fact, I was better off afterwards."

The two fell silent for a little while.

"So." said Leon.

"So?"

"There are at least three women that you can choose from. But, I'm sure you already know which one is the one for you right"

"Well, I..."

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Leon said quickly.

"...ok."

"So, why don't you tell her how you feel? Unless, all that cross-dressing actually DID make you gay?"

Cloud's face went pale, "Who told you about that?!"

"I'll never tell." said Leon with a good-natured laugh. "Don't worry, they told me why you did it. In fact I kind of admire you for it."

Cloud didn't answer.

"I'm just joking." said Leon.

"Just don't spread it around, okay? If Yuffie ever heard about it, she'd-"

"Tell everyone." Finished Leon, "Alright, it's fine."

"okay."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"'Well', What?"

"The one you care the most for. Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Leon shrugged, "Fine." He got up to leave. "Just keep in mind. The darkness is easier to defeat, with a bit of light at your side."

"You sound just like her. Talking about light, like it's a weapon you can use easily."

Leon paused. "It is easy to use. She can remind you how."

Cloud thought for a moment; and then he got up, "Fine."

Leon turned to look at him, slightly surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I'll go talk to her." said Cloud as he walked to the stairs.

"What will you say?" inquired Leon.

"Beats me." said Cloud with a small smile, "One thing though." He added, stopping next to Leon.

"What is it?"

"'She can remind you.' Was it the same for you?"

Leon closed his eyes. "Pretty much."

"What happened to her?"

Leon opened his eyes again. "Wouldn't know. I haven't seen her for nearly ten years. Not since this place was taken over."

"I see." Cloud started walking again. Down the steps, towards where he knew she would be hanging out.

Leon watched him go, then went back to Merlin's to lie town. Thinking of her for the first time in so long had worn him out mentally.

Pausing at the wooden door to the house, Squall turned around and looked in the sky of the Garden. His resolve, unshakable, he looked to the heaven's to which she had flown that fateful day and reaffirmed his vow.

"No matter how long it takes, no matter how long I have to run through empty fields looking for you. I swear that one day I'll find you again, Rinoa."


End file.
